Episode 7587/7588 (16th August 2016)
Plot Robert brings some food and a change of clothes to Andy, who is hiding out at an abandoned farm. Robert hands his brother a fake passport, and he admits he is shocked Chrissie has done this to him, although they both agree Andy would have been better off sticking with Bernice. Andy refuses to leave until he gets pictures of his kids, and sends Robert back to get some. Bernice trying to says hello to Gabby but Gabby tolds her to die. April is annoyed Carly isn't looking after her anymore and plays up for Marlon as well as Pearl, who is babysitting her. Leyla and Rhona try to persuade Vanessa to go and visit her dad. Victoria worries about Andy. April tricks Pearl into going in the utility room, and locks her in. Robert cannot believe how well Chrissie is at acting the concerned girlfriend, but Bernice can't get her head around recent events and questions why Andy would come back and attack Chrissie if he were on the run. David attends what he hopes is his last chemotherapy session and encourages Tracy to visit her dad whilst they are at the hospital. Aaron catches Robert going through Diane's handbag and he demands Robert tell him what's going on. Robert explains Chrissie is setting up Andy, so he has got Andy a false passport to get him out of the country. Aaron is annoyed Robert is getting tangled up in Andy's mess and tells him to inform the police of Andy's whereabouts, as he is better facing things now, remembering his own experiences of life on the run. Robert insists Andy can't as Chrissie has fooled everyone, including himself, so if she gets on the stand Andy has no chance, but Aaron tries to make Robert see that his plan makes no sense. Bernice finds Andy's possessions at Brook Cottage, and smells one of his T-shirts. Desperate Charity offers Ross a quarter of whatever she makes on if Ross can arrange a job for her to do with Cain. Chrissie gets suspicious when Ross mentions he didn't think Andy was smart enough to escape. At Brook Cottage, Bernice wears one of Andy's T-shirts and caps as she looks at a photo of him. Bernice hides on the stairs as Robert arrives and picks up a bag of Andy's things as well as photos of Sarah and Jack. Ross gives Charity details of a job at at jewelers whose CCTV will be compromised tonight. Charity hands Moses over to Ross, and reveals she is only giving him 5% commission, instead of the previously agreed 25%. April appears in the pub in her dressing gown an pyjamas and asks Carly if she doesn't like her anymore. Carly assures April she likes her, but April wonders if Carly doesn't want to see her anymore because she asked her to be her new mummy. Vanessa sits at Frank's bedside as he comes round. Carly tells to April she was really chuffed when she asked her to be her new mummy, and tries to explains she can't look after her anymore as she has fallen out with Marlon. April suggests they should make up. Robert tells Andy of Chrissie's flawless performance in the pub, but Andy orders Robert not to put Diane or Victoria in danger. The pair panic when there's a knock at the barn door, although are relieved when Bernice asks they to open up. Marlon apologises to Pearl and grounds April, before proceeding to have an argument with Carly. Bernice believes she has missed Andy, and confesses her love for him to Robert, when Andy appears behind her, and proclaims he loves her too. Frank asks Vanessa about her split, as well as Johnny and gushes over a picture of his grandson. Frank reminisces about a holiday in Skegness, which angers Vanessa, as she isn't the child in Frank's story. As Vanessa goes to leave, Frank's condition rapidly deteriorates. Bernice can't believe Chrissie acted so nice towards her despite knowing about her sleeping with Andy. David tries to persuade Tracy to see her dad again, and she gives in and agrees. A Doctor tells Vanessa that Frank is stable, but explains Frank has some blood clots in his lungs, which caused a seizure, so he is in a coma to regulate his breathing. Chrissie calls round to Holdgate Farm to see if Rakesh could have helped Andy escape from court. Chrissie vows to make whoever helped Andy pay. Bernice tells Robert that she and Andy weren't saying goodbye, she's going to go with him. Robert tries to talk Bernice out of her mad plan, insisting living on the run isn't a game, and reminds Bernice of Gabby. Before he leaves, Andy thanks Robert and tells him to look after Diane, Victoria and Aaron, as well as himself and the brothers depart on good terms. Tracy asks a Nurse about Frank, but backs out when she remarks that Tracy is the second lady to visit Frank today. Ross tells Charity that he told him mate not to point the CCTV cameras of the jewelers at the floor, like previously planned, scuppering Charity's plan. Lachlan and Liv begin to bond over their awful fathers in the café. Andy and Bernice pull into a truck stop where they will get a trucks to Santander in Spain. Bernice begins to get second thoughts when Andy mentions she wouldn't be able to work. Andy asks Bernice about the family she is leaving behind, but Bernice says leaving is for the best. When Andy goes to get some food, Bernice finds photos of Jack and Sarah in his bag, and she realises she cannot leave behind Gabby again. Vanessa tells Leyla about Frank's seizure, and insists she is glad she went to visit her father, as he is dead to her now. Bernice tells Andy she can't come with him, but vows to wait for him, although he insists she is too good to go to waste. Emotional Andy tells teary Bernice he doesn't think he will be coming back. Tracy admits to David that someone else going to see her dad didn't bother her, imagining him lying there broken did. Bernice and Andy hug for the last time before Andy gets into a lorry and drives off. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Danielle Chin *Doctor - Neil Reidman Locations *Unknown farm - Yard and barn *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, living room, utility room and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor and exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, Frank's room and ICU waiting room *Brook Cottage - Living Room & Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen *Phil's Food Stop - Carpark Notes *Final appearance of Kelvin Fletcher as Andy Sugden. *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes